Bajo mi abrigo
by vickyycullen
Summary: Necesitando un cambio de ambiente, Edward propone un encuentro para sorprender a su esposa Bella, cuando el sorprendido... será él.


**Nada me pertenece. Solo lo adapté. Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer. +18 xD**

**Es mi segunda adaptación sean buenas Lemmon no tan fuerte. **

Antes que nada, me presentaré: Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 25 años y hace 3 años estoy casada con el más maravilloso hombre que ha puesto un pié en este planeta: Edward Cullen.

Antes de terminar juntos como pareja, fuimos muy amigos en la escuela y la secundaria, hasta que una cosa llevo a la otra y descubrimos el inmenso amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro y la maravillosa química sexual entre nosotros.

Estar casada, desde que tengo memoria, y sumando las presiones de la vida familiar y marital, me hace muy difícil cumplir las expectativas sexuales mías y de Edward, que siempre le gustaba probar cosas nuevas.

Siempre me costó superar el juicio de los terceros sobre mí, sobre todo en nuestra vida sexual, que a pesar de ser muy privada, igual me sentía nerviosa solo pensando –"¿Le gustará esto a Edward", "¿Qué pensará sobre mí"?- Luego de tantos años aún me preocupaba por eso.

Estaba terminado de cerrar mi pequeña librería, ubicada en el centro de Forks, la cual, además de ser mi lugar de trabajo era mi orgullo y mi santuario cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward donde me citaba a las 22 horas en una dirección en el centro de la ciudad. La dirección era un hotel de lujo y ahí estaba yo, puntual, y sin saber bien que hacer fuí a preguntar a la recepción. Me dieron un sobre con mi nombre, el cual contenía una tarjeta y un numero de habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación encontré un tapado de cuero negro, con tres botones frontales el cual me llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Arriba del tapado había un portaligas con medias negras y una tanguita minúscula completando el juego. Al borde de la cama un par de zapatos negros de tacón, un perfume y una tarjeta con la dirección de un bar arriba del mismo.

Entendí perfectamente de que se trataba el juego y me di un baño profundo con tiempo y pausa para disfrutarlo. Me perfumé bastante y claramente sabía que tenía que vestir únicamente lo que estaba en la cama esperando para mí.

Caminar por la fría noche Forks, solo con el tapado y la lencería bajo mi abrigo me asustaba y excitaba a la vez. Esa sensación de estar desnuda en público, sintiendo el movimiento de mis pechos desnudos con el cuero me calentaba mal y buscaba dar pasos largos para que algunos hombres miraran el principio de la porta liga por el tajo abrigo. Algunos se tienen que haber dado cuenta, pero por suerte o ninguno se acerco...

Al llegar a la dirección me encontré en el bar de moda "Twilight", atestado de gente de Forks y Seattle; me dirigí a la barra a pedir un "Cosmopolitan" ante la atenta mirada de varios hombres. Especialmente dos hombres de unos 40 años vestidos elegantemente me devoraron con la mirada con poco disimulo pero mucha educación.

Eran casi todos hombres en el lugar y apenas pude escabullirme para llegar barra a pedir mi "Cosmopolitan", cuando uno de los hombres "elegantes" me agarra de espalda por los hombros y queriendo sacarme el abrigo me dice "te podría ayudar con el guardarropa?".

Me empezó a temblar todo, aunque justo cuando empieza a retirarlo pude recuperarme y esgrimir un escueto "no, gracias, necesito mi abrigo". Creo que había alcanzado a verse el principio de los hombros desnudos y el lugar estaba realmente muy caluroso.

Sin darme cuenta y sin tampoco tener muchas opciones, me encontré con estos dos hombres rodeándome; mientras el primero hablaba con el bartender para pagar mi trago, el segundo me apoyaba sutilmente por detrás pegado a la barra. En ese instante recibo un SMS "mira el final de la barra" y al levantar la vista veo a mi esposo, Edward, en la esquina de la barra de manera muy relajada con un trago en la mano llamándome con una mirada lasciva y penetrante.

Gentilmente me excuse con mis cordiales acosadores y tomando el trago con las dos manos intenté salir. En ese momento, y sin percatarme de estar indefensa por el error de tomar mi trago con las dos manos por el tipo de copa que tenia, el primer hombre pasa cuidadosamente su mano por la abertura de mi abrigo y recorre mi cadera de punta a punta rozando mi piel y mi portaligas. Por su sonrisa me percate que se había dado cuenta de la importancia de mi abrigo. Escapando entre el gentío, no pude escuchar lo que me decía el segundo hombre pegado a mí, pero me hacían sentir muy deseada y sumamente excitada, además de pensar que mi esposo estaba presenciando la escena completa.

Sabía lo que Edward buscaba, por lo que cuando llegue a su lugar desabroche cuidadosamente los botones y lo deje abrazar mi desnudez. Una linda sensación recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante. Un poco por el ruido, la cantidad de gente, y el hecho de sentirme deseada hacia que mi excitación me llevara a aislarme por completo del lugar donde estaba. Cuando me separo, luego de unos segundos de abrazo, mientras cerraba el tapado Edward me dice " me sigues sorprendiendo, preciosa".

Si bien el lugar de la barra estaba cuidadosamente elegido, varios hombres se habían dado cuenta de mi desnudez y sonreían. Tomé conciencia, pero no me importo mucho porque me sentía protegida. Mientras empezaba a relajarme y a disfrutar mi Cosmopolitan, Edward posó su mano discretamente por debajo del tapado corriendo mi tanguita. No fue nada difícil meterme dos dedos y masajear estratégicamente mi clítoris con el pulgar, ya que mi excitación y mi humedad invitaban a eso. Sumisamente separe un poco más mis piernas, me apoye contra él, mordisqueando su cuello y me deje llevar por esos dedos mágicos mientras llegaba a un orgasmo maravilloso mas allá de la música, la gente y la exposición que tenia.

Volviendo a la realidad y con las piernas aún temblando y sin decirme nada, Edward me agarró de la mano para dirigirnos a la salida y tomarnos un taxi al hotel. Yo lo conozco y sé que la calentura a veces lo pone medio bruto, con lo cual casi me arrastró hasta la salida.

Ahora tenía la necesidad de jugar y controlar la situación yo, por lo que apenas subimos al taxi me desabroche el sudado abrigo y salté encima de él, mientras él me comía desesperadamente los pechos, todos mis jugos caían sobre su traje ante la atónita mirada del taxista. Mi excitación era total, no sabía ni donde estaba ni que pasaba.

- "Ya llegamos señores, necesitan ayuda?" Dijo el taxista.

Apenas frenó bajé casi corriendo al hotel con el abrigo aun abierto cuando me encuentro con el conserje en la puerta del ascensor, lentamente le entrego el abrigo guiñando sutilmente un ojo y le pido que me lo cuide, luego de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Edward entraba y no podía creer ver a su esposa desnuda en el ascensor y con una sonrisa le dijo al conserje, "no deja de sorprenderme", mientras le daba una buena propina.

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, yo arriba, ya que necesitaba tener el control, mientras le susurraba lo puta que me hacía sentir. –"Sabes que siempre me encanta que saques la puta a relucir que llevas adentro"- me dijo.

Cuando al otro día nos devolvieron el tapado encontré una tarjeta de negocios en uno de los bolsillos, seguramente de uno de mis acosadores... la tiré en la basura. Yo no era ninguna puta, y si sería la puta de alguien….sería de Edward, todas, y cada una de las noches que quisiera.


End file.
